Daryon’s Pokemon Journey
by Daryon Redic
Summary: This is a fanfic I am writing, where me and my friends will travel all through out the world of Pokemon. We will start out in the Kanto region and end up in the Kalos region. There will also be an adventure in the Alola region, but it will serve as more of a spin-off, since me, as the main protagonist will not be starring in it. Enjoy my story. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Daryon, our main hero and his best friend Cameron are watching a Pokémon battle on TV. The battle consisted of two trainers. One had an Onix, while the other had a Gengar. Both Pokémon were fighting with everything they had, and the battle was very close to ending. Onix was trying to attack Gengar with an iron tail, while Gengar was intersecting with a shadow ball. Both Pokémon were fighting with every bit of power they had left, but then at the last second, Onix pushes the shadow ball back with its iron tail and the shadow ball was sent back at Gengar and it got hit head on and was sent flying. Gengar was now unable to battle. Gengar's trainer had returned it back to its Pokéball. The trainer with the Onix has won.

"That battle was amazing!" Daryon said excitedly. Daryon has always been the type to get very excited when it came to a Pokémon battle. Especially with a battle like this because he knew both trainers were incredibly strong.

"I know!" Cameron replied. He looked at his best friend with a huge smile on his face. He was ready to get his first Pokémon tomorrow, along with going on a journey with his best friend Daryon.

Cameron had a question. He looked at Daryon and asked. "Hey, so since we're starting our Pokémon journey tomorrow, which Pokémon were you deciding to pick as your starter?"

Daryon had to think about that for a minute. He honestly didn't know what Pokémon he was going to choose tomorrow. He said, "Good question. Um, I honestly don't know though. Probably whatever Pokémon is left. What about you?"

"I've been thinking. And I really want a water type. So I guess Squirtle would be the best option for me." Said Cameron.

Daryon nodded his head in agreement with Cameron. He knows how much his friend loves water types because of when they were younger. They used to play in the river of their town, where they used to see a whole bunch of water type Pokémon.

"Daryon and Cameron. I told you both to go to bed early. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Said Daryon's mom Teresa seen walking into Daryon's bedroom.

"Sorry, mom. Me and Cameron got so excited about being actual Pokémon trainers tomorrow, that we decided to watch some battles on TV." Daryon said in an excited tone.

Cameron nods to show that he agrees to what Daryon said.

Teresa looks at the boys. She walks over to them. She says, "It's okay, boys. I understand. When I turned 10 like y'all, I was super excited to begin my journey as well. I could barely sleep. But please go to bed. You don't want to be late to Professor Oak's lab or there might not be any Pokémon left for you guys."

The boys nod in agreement. They know if they're late, they won't have a Pokémon to take on their journey.

"You're right, Mrs. Redic." Cameron says while heading to Daryon's bunk bed, where he's going to sleep on the bottom bun and Daryon heads to the top bunk where he's going to sleep.

Teresa smiles and turns out the bedroom light. "Goodnight, boys." She says in a very sweet and caring way.

"Goodnight." Both Daryon and Cameron say, as they finally go to sleep.

The next day

It's 12:00 in the afternoon. Daryon and Cameron have both overslept. Daryon wakes up and checks his alarm clock, where he realizes him and Cameron overslept.

"OH NO!" Daryon screams and then rushes to get out of the bed. He falls and then there's a big thud. Cameron is still seen sleeping. He's snoring very loudly.

"Ow." Daryon quickly gets up and runs over to Cameron. "Cameron, get up! We overslept! There might not be any Pokémon left for us!"

Cameron eventually wakes up. He's very confused though. "What?"

Daryon grabs Cameron by the arm. He screams, "Let's go!" They hurry up and put on their clothes. Daryon is seen wearing something similar to what Ash Ketchum wore his days as a beginning trainer, while Cameron is seen wearing a black hoodie with black sweatpants. The two are running to Professor Oak's lab. Daryon is freaking out. He can't believe that him and Cameron are late on one of the most important days of their lives. "I can't believe we overslept! I set my alarm and everything." Daryon cried. Cameron knows it wasn't his fault. He says, "Daryon, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Let's just hope there's some Pokémon left for us."

Daryon nods. The two have made it to Professor Oak's lab. They go in and call the Professor.

"Professor Oak!" Screamed Daryon. The Professor hears Daryon. He walks into the room with them. "Ah, it's about time y'all got here, boys."

"Sorry, Professor, we were a little late." Daryon laughs, while scratching his head.

"You don't say?" Professor Oak says sarcastically. The Professor and the boys walk into the room with the starter Pokémon. He looks at the boys because he has some bad news. "Boys, you will be a little upset, but what I need to tell y'all is the 3 starter Pokémon have already been chosen by 3 different trainers."

"WHAT?! Aw man." Said Daryon disappointingly. "So we don't get a Pokémon?" Daryon asked because he really upset.

"No, you do. I have a surprise for the both of you." Said the Professor walking over to two Pokéballs. He picks them up and walks back over to the boys.

Daryon and Cameron look at each other in confusion. They're wondering what the Professor has planned for them.

"Cameron, let's start with you. So, you know how you're from Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region?" The Professor asks.

"Yeah?" Cameron asks in confusion. He's wondering why Professor Oak asked about where he used to live before he moved to Pallet Town.

"Well, your parents got this Pokémon from the Hoenn region and they came to my lab and gave it to me to give to you once you got here. Here's the Pokémon!" The Professor says and then throws the Pokéball, which is about to reveal Cameron's starter Pokémon.

What came out of the Pokéball was strange-looking. Cameron and Daryon had studied every Pokémon in the Kanto region, but this was something they'd never seen.

It was a small amphibian-like creature with blue skin and light-blue underside. It was obviously adapted to swimming as it had a large dorsal fin on its head and it also had a light-blue tail-fin. The creature had orange star-shaped gills on it's cheeks, presumably allowing it to breathe land and air.

The small blue Pokémon looked around in confusion, before its gaze settled on the three humans staring down at it.

"This is a Mudkip. It's the water type starter from the Hoenn region." Said the Professor. Daryon and Cameron looked at Mudkip in awe. They've never seen a Pokémon from another region besides Kanto. This was new to them.

"Well, what about me, Professor?" Asked Daryon in an excited tone.

"Ah, yes, Daryon, it's your turn. Here's your Pokémon!" Professor Oak says while throwing the second Pokéball.

What came out of the next Pokéball was easily recognisable by both of the boys. They had heard and seen this Pokémon before, but were surprised to see it being given as a starter.

It was a small yellow rodent Pokémon. It had brown stripes running down it's fluffy back and its long ears had black tips. Its fur disappeared on its cheeks to form two red pouches where it stored its electricity. The mammals long lightning bolt-shaped tail had a brown base. It twitched its nose slightly as it looked around.

The newly tamed Pikachu looked at Mudkip and backed up, its back arched in the air, its cheeks crackling with electricity.

"Now now, boys." Professor Oak said, bending down to the two small animals. "There's no need for that, is there?"

His soothing voice seemed to calm them as he stood back up and motioned to Cameron and Daryon. "Meet your new trainers. I'm sure they'll take perfect care of you."

Daryon and Cameron Both look at each other. "Woah." Says both boys in sync. They're very excited to both be trainers and run to their starters.

Cameron goes over to Mudkip and picks it up. He says to the water type amphibian Pokémon, "Hi, Mudkip, I'm Cameron and I'm your trainer. Get ready because we're going to get really strong together!" Mudkip smiles, while saying its name in a very happy way. He seemed to like Cameron already.

Daryon runs over to Pikachu. He says to the electric type mouse Pokémon, "Hi, Pikachu. I'm Daryon. Nice to meet you." Pikachu smiles and says its name in a happy way as well. "Let's work hard together and become really strong, okay?" Pikachu nods and says its name in a cheerful way. He seems to like Daryon already.

Professor Oak is seen smiling. He's glad the boys and their Pokémon are getting along already. "Look at y'all. You're becoming friends with your Pokémon already. I'm proud of you two. Anyway, let's get to the materials you will need on your journey." Professor Oak grabs 2 Pokédexes, 5 Pokéballs each for Daryon and Cameron, and then Pikachu and Mudkip's Pokéballs. He hands the boys their Pokédexes. "This is your Pokédex. If you don't know anything about a Pokémon, then use this." Professor Oak hands the boys their 5 Pokéballs. "These are your Pokéballs. You two know how to catch Pokémon. Have your own Pokémon battle and weaken the other Pokémon and then catch it." Professor Oak hands Cameron Mudkip's Pokéball and Daryon Pikachu's Pokéball. "I just handed you guys your starter's Pokéball. Take good care of it." He says while smiling.

Daryon looks at Pikachu. He wants them to get closer, so he decides not to let Pikachu go in its Pokéball. "Pikachu, I'm not going to let you stay in your Pokéball. I want us to grow closer, so I want you to ride on my shoulder, okay?"

Pikachu nods while saying its name in an agreeing way. He jumps on Daryon's shoulder. Daryon and Pikachu smile at one another.

Cameron looks at Mudkip. He's so excited to start being a trainer, that he just returns Mudkip in its Pokéball. Mudkip, return.

"See you later, Professor." Says Daryon with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Wait, boys." Says Professor Oak. "I need y'all to do one thing for me before y'all head off. I need y'all to run out to Viridian City and retrieve a parcel for me at the Pokémon Mart."

Daryon and Cameron nod. They run out, but then their parents walk into the lab. They stop and say hello to their parents.

"Hey, guys." Says Daryon. "What are y'all doing here?"

"We're here to see your Pokémon." Teresa says.

"Oh. Well here's mine." Daryon motions Pikachu to his mom. "I got a Pikachu." Pikachu says its name while waving at Teresa.

"Cameron, sweetie, are you happy with your new Pokémon?" Asked Cameron's mom Lisa.

"Of course! I love Mudkip so much. Thanks, mom." Cameron says while hugging his mom.

"No, problem, honey." She walks over to Daryon. "Daryon, I think you and Cameron should have a battle."

"A battle?" Daryon asks. "Sure, I'm down." Daryon says while getting pumped up. "Cameron, are you down?"

"Yeah, definitely. Just know I won't be holding back." Cameron says with a smirk.

"I won't either." Daryon says with a smirk as well.

The two head outside. Professor Oak is in the middle as the referee.

"I'll be the referee. This is a 1 on 1 Pokémon battle. The battle will end when one Pokémon is unable to battle. Battle begin!" Professor Oak yells.

"Alright, let's do it." Daryon says. He looks at his Pikachu on his shoulder. "I choose you." Pikachu jumps off of Daryon's shoulder and onto the battlefield.

Cameron grabs his Pokéball. "Let's get this started. Mudkip, come on out!" He says as he throws his Pokéball and Mudkip comes out.

"I'll do the first attack. Pikachu, use Thundershock!" The electric type Pokémon released its electricity from its cheeks and shocked Mudkip. Mudkip falls back from taking a lot of damage.

"Mudkip, use water gun!" The water type Pokémon spewed a clear, concentrated liquid from its mouth, directed right towards Pikachu. Pikachu falls back.

"Pikachu, you okay?" Daryon asked because he wanted to make sure his Pokémon was okay. Pikachu nods. "Okay, good. Now use Quick Attack!" "Pikachu took off rushing quickly toward the water type.

"Tackle, go!" Screamed Cameron. Mudkip started to run towards Pikachu with its weight towards the electric type. The two Pokémon collided in an intense instance that sent dust flying up around them. The two flew back from the impact of the hit.

Daryon gets an idea. He came up with a plan to beat Cameron."Pikachu, I got an idea. Use Tail Whip!" Pikachu gets up and turns around. so that his tail was aimed towards the opposing Mudkip. His tail swished back and forth in a mesmerizing motion. This caught Mudkip's attention, lowering its defense.

"Mudkip, Tackle!" Cameron cried. Mudkip comes charging at Pikachu head on again.

"Now, here's the plan. Pikachu, let's wrap this battle up with Thundershock!" Daryon screamed. Pikachu's cheeks released its electricity once again and Mudkip was shocked, but due to his defense being lowered, Mudkip took even more damage and fell to the ground. Mudkip was now unable to battle.

"Mudkip is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner, which means the winner is Daryon." Says Professor making a motion to Daryon to signal that he has won.

"Mudkip, return." Cameron says, while pointing his Pokéball at Mudkip to send it back into its Pokéball.

"We did it, Pikachu!" Daryon yells while running over and picking up his starter Pokémon. "You were amazing. I'm glad you're my Pokémon." He says while hugging Pikachu. Pikachu then jumps onto Daryon's shoulder.

"The battle was amazing." Said Lisa. "You two definitely are going to be great trainers in the future." Lisa smiles.

"I agree. You boys did great. Daryon, congratulations on your win." Said Professor Oak, while touching the boys on their shoulder.

"Thanks." Said Daryon in a cheerful mood, since he just won his first battle ever.

"Now, that you guys have battled and your parents saw your Pokémon, it's time to now get my parcel in Viridian City. I already called the center and told them you're on your way. They'll be expecting you. Good luck."

"Thanks, Professor. We'll be back soon. Cameron, let's go." Daryon says while looking at his best friend.

"Right." Cameron says while nodding in agreement.

Daryon and Cameron run off onto Route 1, so they can get the parcel and their journey can actually start.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and New Pokemon

Daryon and Cameron are walking in Route 1 trying to receive Professor Oak's parcel in Viridian City, but then Daryon hears something and then stops.

"Cameron, did you hear that?" He says while looking around.

"No. What is it?" He says while trying to look for what Daryon heard.

"There it is! That's what I heard." Daryon points to a bird like Pokémon. It has brown wings and has some sort of cream color to it. "That Pidgey is what I heard. I heard it in the field."

Daryon pulls out his Pokédex. The Pokédex defines Pidgey as, "Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon. It does not like to fight. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs."

He then puts his Pokédex in his pocket. He looks at Cameron. "Dude, I'm going to catch that Pidgey. It'll be a great addition to our team. Right Pikachu?" Daryon asks his little electric Pokémon and it replies by saying its name in a very optimistic way.

"You definitely should catch it. It seems like a good Pokémon for you." Cameron says while looking at his best friend.

"Alright, I'm going to do it." Says Daryon while running closer to the Pidgey. "Pikachu, I'm going to need you to battle that Pidgey." Pikachu nods and jumps off of Daryon's shoulder and onto the field.

Pidgey Sees Daryon. She isn't paying them attention though. She goes back trying to look for food.

"Pikachu, use Tail Whip!" Pikachu aimed its tail at Pidgey, which caused her defense to lower. "Now, use Thundershock!" Daryon screamed. Pikachu released its electricity out of its cheeks and shocked Pidgey. "Now go Pokéball!" Daryon yelled while throwing a Pokéball at Pidgey. The Pokéball hit Pidgey and the Pokéball opens. Pidgey goes in and the Pokéball shakes 3 times until it stops shaking, which lets Daryon know he successfully caught Pidgey.

"Alright!" Daryon cheered, while running over to pick up his Pidgey. "I just caught a Pidgey!" Pikachu says his name in a cheerful way because he helped Daryon catch his first Pokémon.

Cameron walks over. He says, "Good job. Having a Pidgey is a great idea. Flying type Pokémon are very useful on a journey."

"Thanks. I already know me and Pidgey are going to be great friends." Daryon says while looking at Pidgey's Pokéball.

10 minutes later

The two keep walking to Viridian City, when they soon spot a Weedle. The yellow caterpillar-like Pokemon with a horn just attacks them with a string shot for no reason.

"Woah, what was that for?!" Cried Daryon. "Wait. That's a Weedle. Cool." Daryon says, while taking out his Pokédex. The Pokédex defines Weedle as, "Weedle, the hairy bug Pokémon. Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head."

The wild Weedle attacks them with a string shot again.

"That's it. I'm going to take you out." Daryon says while taking out Pidgey's Pokéball. "Pidgey, I choose you!" Daryon yells, while throwing the Pokéball. Pidgey comes out of the Pokéball ready to battle.

"Daryon, Wait!" Screamed Cameron. Daryon looks back in a confused way.

"What's wrong?" Asked Daryon.

"I want to catch that Weedle." Says Cameron. "It's got some spunk. And I like Pokémon that have spunk." Cameron says while smirking. Daryon nods and let's Cameron take over. He runs over to the Weedle. "Weedle, you're going to be mine." He says, while taking out Mudkip's Pokéball.

"Mudkip, come on out!" Cameron shouts, while throwing the Pokéball. Mudkip comes out of the Pokéball ready to help Cameron catch Weedle.

"Mudkip, use water gun!" Mudkip spewed water from its mouth, directed at Weedle. Weedle gets hit and falls back.

The wild Weedle shot a web at Mudkip from its mouth and got Mudkip all tangled up.

"Dang. It used string shot." Said Cameron. Cameron tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. "I got it." Says Cameron, after coming up with a plan. He waits for Weedle to do a specific move, so Mudkip can get out of the string shot.

The wild Weedle charges at Mudkip with its horn.

"Yes, it's doing horn attack. Now, Mudkip, jump in front of Weedle!" Yelled Cameron. The water type Pokémon jumps in front of the charging bug type. Weedle cuts through its own string shot and frees Mudkip.

"Mudkip, end this with a tackle attack!" Cameron yelled. Mudkip charges at Weedle with full speed and Weedle flies back. "Now, go Pokéball!" Cameron says, while throwing a Pokéball at Weedle. The Pokéball opens and Weedle goes in. It shakes 3 times and then it stops, which lets Cameron know, he successfully caught his first Pokémon. He runs over to the Pokéball and picks it up. "Yes! I caught my first Pokemon!" He happily cheers, while Mudkip cheers along too.

"That's great, Cameron. Now we both have caught our first Pokémon." Daryon says in a good mood because he's happy his friend caught a Pokémon too. He looks at Pidgey and Pikachu. "Aren't you guys happy for Cameron?" Both of his Pokémon nod to show that they agree. He points his Pokéball at Pidgey and returns her. "Pidgey, return."

The two boys continue walking until, they see a sign that says, "Viridian City."

"Woah, we're finally in Viridian City. Let's go to the Pokémon Mart and get Professor Oak's parcel." Daryon said to Cameron as they run to the Pokémon Mart.

Our heroes have made it into the Pokémon Mart. As soon as they walk in, they immediately get called over by an employee.

"Young men, over here." Said the employee at the counter. Daryon and Cameron walk over. "You two the boys for Professor Oak?" Both Daryon and Cameron nod their head in agreement. "Okay, good, here's the parcel for him." He says, while handing the parcel to Daryon. "Be careful with it, also see you later." He says, while smiling.

Daryon and Cameron walk out. They run back to Pallet Town as fast as they can to deliver the parcel to Professor Oak.

15 minutes later

Daryon and Cameron arrive back in Pallet Town. They walk in the lab, where they see 2 people with Professor Oak. A girl, who is about 10 years old with a Dratini around her neck holding a Pokéball, and a little boy, who looks about 7 years old and that could be this girl's brother.

"Professor Oak, We're back with your parcel!" Yelled Daryon. He goes over and hands it to him. He looks at these 2 people. "Hi, I'm Daryon. Nice to meet y'all. What's your name?" Asked Daryon.

The girl leaped over to Daryon. She seemed to have hearts in her eyes as well. "Hi, I'm Skye and I think you're pretty cu—"

Skye gets dragged away by her younger brother. She is seen screaming, "MAX, NO, STOP IT!!!"

Daryon looks back at Cameron. He seems very confused by this situation. "That was weird." He says to Pikachu and Cameron. He walks over to Professor Oak and says, "Professor Oak, who are these guys? And why is that girl crushing on me?" Asked Daryon with a whole bunch of confusion.

"Daryon and Cameron, meet Max and Skye." Professor Oak says, while motioning to the siblings. "They've come all the way from the Alola region.

Daryon nodded and held out his hand. "Hey, guys. How y'all doing?"

Max smiled. "I'm good, thanks! So you guys are real Pokémon traine-" He was knocked out of the way by his older sister as she rapidly shook Daryon's hand.

"As Professor Oak said, I'm Skye! It's so nice to meet you guys!" She turned her gaze to Cameron as he silently pulled his black hood above his head. "Henlo! How are you?"

"... I-I'm good, thanks... I'm Cameron." He smiled lightly, trying to avert his gaze from her face. "... So, uh... W-What brings you to Kanto?"

"Oh, we just really wanted to see other Pokémon besides the one in Alola." Skye said happily.

Skye nodded happily, not caring that Cameron was shy. "Well, it's super nice to meet you! Glorious even!"

A sudden sound came from the other side of the lab. All five of them turned their heads to see another Pokémon standing on a nearby table. Like Mudkip, it was a small blue amphibian Pokémon. But unlike Mudkip, it stood on it's weak hind legs and no arms. The creature had a long finned tail, used to maneuver in water. It's stomach was transparent and revealed its intestines in a sort of swirled pattern.

Daryon and Cameron knew this as Poliwag. The Pokémon jumped up and down in excitement, before slipping and falling onto its back, its short legs flailing in the air.

"Woah, a Poliwag." Daryon said excitedly, while running to the water type Pokémon. What's a Poliwag doing here?" Asked Daryon while looking back at Professor Oak, Skye, and Max.

"We were walking to the lab, when Poliwag came out and attacked us. My Dratini over here battled it and we felt bad for leaving it, so we brought it to Professor Oak and he healed it up." Said Skye, while motioning to her Dratini and then Professor Oak.

"Where do you think it came from, Professor Oak?" Daryon asked because he was actually very curious.

"Hmm, it probably came from the lake out back from my lab. There's a whole bunch of water Pokémon there." Said the Professor, while motioning to out back.

"Poliwag is so adorable." Said Daryon, while looking at the water Pokémon in awe. Poliwag look at Daryon while saying its name in a very cute way.

"So, boys, I must ask. Where are you both headed off to now?" Asked the Professor.

"T-To be honest, I don't know." Cameron replied, pulling his cap down lower.

Skye squealed and shook Max's shoulders. "Ahhhhhh~! They're cute guys and trainers!"

"Sis! Calm down!" The younger boy scolded playfully. She nodded and turned toward the rest of them.

Daryon laughed slightly. "Well, I was thinking we could battle the gyms so we can eventually sign up for the League."

The Professor took a step toward the table and cradled the Poliwag in his arms. "Well, I think you should do that. You're both very capable and would do great in the League! I suggest you head to Pewter Gym first and battle Brock. There should be a map on your Pokédexes."

As he came nearer, Max's face flushed and he rushed up to the Pokémon in the older man's arms. "It's so cute!" He spun around to Skye. "Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it!?"

She pouted in reply. "Sorry, Max, but you're too young to be a trainer. Unlike those cuties over ther-" She stopped once Max covered her mouth with a hand. He gave her a warning look and let go. "Okay, okay... Sorry! Well, I guess if you want it so much, I could catch it for you?" She looked at Professor Oak for confirmation.

He gave a thin smile. "I don't see why not." He slowly passed the Poliwag to Max. The Pokémon blew a raspberry at him and giggled.

Max grinned widely. "Oh... My... God... I LOVE IT!"

Skye bent down next to him and gently placed a Pokéball against it's moist skin. It disappeared in a flash of light as the device began to shake. It took a few moments, but it clicked and Max jumped in joy. "I HAVE A POLIWAG!"

Skye burst out laughing. "Yeah, you do! So, Daryon and Cameron, where we heading?"

"W-We?" Cameron stuttered shyly, glancing at Daryon nervously.

"Don't mind him. He gets like this with new people." The black boy smirked. "Yeah, y'all can come with us. Pewter City here we come!"

Max cheered and released Poliwag, before charging out of the lab with a cry of, "LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE!"

Skye smiled sweetly and patted Cameron's shoulder. "It's okay, I'm sure we'll be besties soon enough." She quickly pulled him into a hug and laughed. "I best go get Max." The girl ran out after him with a smirk. "MAX, I JUST HUGGED A CUTE BOY~!"

A groan could be heard from outside.

Daryon chuckled and walked out, followed by Cameron. "Let's do this."

Max and Skye walk out with Daryon and Cameron. They're very excited to be going on an adventure with some friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Keane Battle

The lush forest echoed with the cries of wild Pokémon as the four children walked down the trail.

"Psst" Skye hissed at Max. "Pssst."

"What!?" He snapped, clutching Poliwag close to him.

"I just can't believe that we're travelling with two cute guys." She gushed with hearts in her eyes. "To think we started our journey and I've already met two potential boyfrie-"

"SKYE, SHUT UP!" Max screamed at her. "You gotta calm down with the lovey-dovey stuff, 'kay?"

She giggled in reply. "Sorry, Maxie. You know that I can't help myself." She stroked her Dratini and turned to the two boys. "So what's the plan, guys?"

Daryon opened his mouth to speak, but Cameron was the first to reply. "W-Well, we're gonna head to Pewter Gym to battle Brock... I-If that's okay with you guys?"

"Can I see you battle!?" Max clasped his hands together in excitement.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cameron said, adjusting his cap.

"I get to see hot guys battle and train! Today is my lucky day!" Skye laughed and skipped ahead. "Hurry up, Slowpokes!"

Max chortled and ran after her. "Hey, wait for me and Poliwag!"

"So... what do you think of them?" Cameron muttered to Daryon.

"They seem cool. I've noticed you're not stuttering as much. That's good."

"Yeah... I know it is. They just seem so charismatic, y'know? How can you not get on with them?" Cameron smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I get you. We should probably catch up with them." Daryon said, prompting the two to run after them

30 minutes later .

Some rustling in the bushes caught the group's attention.

"Is that a Pokémon!?" Max yelled excitedly.

"Shut u- M-Max, can you be quiet, please?" Cameron saved himself and shot Skye an apologetic look. She stifled a giggle and nodded to show that it was okay.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

"It's fine, y'all. I want to see what the noise was." Daryon slowly crept toward the bush and jumped back when a small Pokémon waddled out.

It was a small green reptile with darker green splotches. It's strange mammal-like ears twitched as it sniffed at the ground. What was most strange about it was the large bulb that rested on its back.

"Right, I'm catching this Bulbasaur!" Daryon declared, startling the Pokémon. "Pidgey, I choose you!" Out came the bird Pokémon as it flew into the air with a loud screech.

The Bulbasaur noticed the Pidgey and narrowed its eyes. Vines shot out of its bulb and rocketed through the air toward Pidgey.

"Dodge it!" Daryon shouted. Pidgey complied and flew to the side. "Now counter with Gust!" The wind picked up and buffeted the Bulbasaur. It growled and shot razor-sharp leaves into the air, but the no avail. The leaves were launched back by the wind and hit the Bulbasaur.

"Now hit it with Quick Attack." The bird zoomed down to the ground and hit the Bulbasaur at such a force that it was launched back. Daryon smirked and tossed his Pokéball and it absorbed the Grass type Pokémon. "Come on..." *click* "Yes!" He cheered and picked up the Pokéball.

Skye tackled him in a hug. "That was glorious!"

"Nope, it was awesome!" Max hugged his Poliwag.

"Yeah, it was great." Cameron smiled. "Well done, man."

"Yes, well done, indeed." A sudden voice said from behind them. "You guys seem cool. Makes me want to beat you in battle even more."

Daryon wasted no time spinning around as Pikachu ran down his arm and twitched angrily. "You can try, but I'll wi-"

"Name's Keane. Please don't be so rude next time, it's just plain ol' mean." The new boy laughed stoked the Eevee that currently sat on his shoulder. "Plus, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to him!" He jabbed a finger out at Cameron. "You seem boring and quiet, let's battle."

Skye gushed and hugged Cameron. "Your first battle with another trainer! Eeeee! Amazing!"

"R-Really? M-Me?" The boy gulped, pulling his hood down, revealing his resting Mudkip. "You want to battle me?"

"Yup! I want to see why you - someone who obviously hates sunlight - is hanging around with these optimistic lads."

"You sure you don't want to battle the girl with the Dragon type, or the guy with three Pokémon already?"

"Nope. Definitely you. Now, let's battle!" Keane declared, Eevee jumping to the floor and growling.

Cameron smirked as Mudkip pounced to the ground. "Come on then!"

"Haha, now that's more like it! Eevee, use Tackle!" Keane ordered, his dog-like Pokémon charged forward and struck Mudkip in the side.

"Water Gun!" It recovered quickly and shot out a beam of water from its mouth, blasting the Eevee backward. "Now use Tackle!" It collided with Eevee as they skidded across the ground together.

"Sand Attack!" Eevee's owner roared. Eevee nodded and used a paw to launch dirt into Mudkip's eyes. The amphibian squealed and stumbled backward, before getting knocked to the floor by another tackle.

Cameron gritted his teeth. "Come on, Mudkip. We are not losing our second battle. Water Gun!" It shook its head and blasted a jet of water at Eevee, drenching it.

"Double Kick!" It spun around and smacked two back paws into Mudkip's face, sending it flying back.

"Mudkip, you can do this! Water Gun and concentrate." The Water-type Pokémon once again spat out its water and then charged into Eevee. It continued to do this, making sure that Eevee couldn't get back up.

"What? No fair? You didn't even tell it to do that!" Keane shook his head. "But it doesn't matter, Tackle!"

But it was to no avail. The Normal-type kept on getting headbutted by the Mudkip. It was clear this battle would be over soon. It wasn't long until Eevee collapsed to the floor, unable to battle.

Cameron's eyes lit up. It was clear that he was meant for this. He'd travel the world, capturing powerful Pokémon and meeting new friends. All to win the Pokémon League and be known as Champion.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a certain somebody's tackle hug. "YOU WON! YOU'RE CUTE AND AN AMAZING TRAINER! GLORIOUS~!"

"That was a great battle, Cameron. Good job." Said Daryon, while smiling at his friend for winning his battle. Pikachu happily says his name. He's congratulating Cameron and Mudkip on their win.

"Thanks, guys." Cameron said with a smile and a ton of confidence. "But I couldn't have done it without Mudkip." Cameron says, while hugging his starter Pokémon.

"Eevee, you did great. Take a good rest." Keane said, while picking up his Pokemon and putting it back on his shoulder. "That was a great battle. Congrats on your win." The boy says, while holding his hand out to Cameron.

"Thanks, you too." Cameron smiles, while accepting the handshake. "I hope we get to battle again sometime."

"Oh, we will. Don't worry." Keane says, with a smirk.

"Alright. Now that you battled Cameron, it's your turn to battle me." Daryon says, while pointing at Keane.

"Can't. I got to heal up Eevee. See you later." Keane says, while waving at the group and walks the opposite way of them.

"WHAT?! COME BACK HERE!!! I WANT TO BATTLE!" Daryon yells at Keane, but he's already gone, so he just puts hit head down in shame. He groans in disappointment.

"It's okay, Daryon. You'll battle someone soon I bet." Cameron said, while putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I guess so. Come on, guys, let's go to Pewter City though, so we can battle Brock and get our badge." Daryon said in a commanding way.

"Yeah!" Said everyone else.

The gang keep running in Viridian Forest.

"Hey, Skye?" Daryon said to his crazy love-obsessed friend.

"Yes?" She said in a confused way.

"What's your plan in Kanto? Are you doing gym battles too or no?"

Skye takes a minute to think. She doesn't even know what's her plan in the Kanto region. "Hm, I honestly don't know. Maybe gym battles. I was planning on doing this gym battle, so I could see how I felt about them."

"Sounds like a plan." Daryon says, while running with his trusty Pikachu on his shoulder.


End file.
